


Inter-mission

by irena_adler



Series: Didn't Happen [1]
Category: Die Hard (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Closeted Character, M/M, Missing Scene, Penis Size, Sarcasm, Smart Is The New Sexy, Stranger Sex, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irena_adler/pseuds/irena_adler
Summary: On their way to save the world, John has an overwhelming need.(Takes place mid-movie, as John and Matt are driving towards the power plant)





	Inter-mission

**Inter-mission—**

“You know what I want,” John said.

“No, Detective McClane, I really don’t.”  Matt looked around the empty auto-repair bay where he now found himself.  They’d been driving in the stolen car from the city towards the power plant where Matt hoped they’d find a complete lack of bad guys.  He wasn’t really optimistic on that part, these bad guys really seemed to want to start a Fire Sale for some god-awful unknown reason.  But this drive had been the first time that Matt had been able to just sit quietly and think since this -- ‘insanity’ seemed too mild of a word -- had started.  His thoughts had been pretty ugly then this man, this John McClane who seemed to ooze heroism, had said he wished that someone else could rescue the world.  That being a hero left you nothing but poor and lonely. 

They’d driven a little while in silence after that, then John had abruptly pulled over to an abandoned gas station.  He’d mumbled something about finding tools and gotten out of the car.  Matt  had been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he’d automatically grabbed his bag and followed John in here, without his usual barrage of questions.  Now John was saying that Matt knew what he wanted.

“What do you want?”  Matt said, waving his arms and expounding to the empty room.  “Another car?  A gun?  Forgive me, I’m a bit out of my depth here.  The closest I’d ever gotten to blood before today was _Gears of War_ and _Hellraiser 2_ , as in video games and movies.  Now suddenly there are real bombs and bullets everywhere and cars crashing and people dying right in front of me.  It never would have _occurred_ to me to shoot down a helicopter with a car, I mean how can I—  Whoa, shit!”

John had unzipped his pants and pulled out a cock the size of the Washington Monument. 

Matt couldn’t help staring.  “Wow, oh, just right out there.”

“Now, you know what I want,” John said, his voice low and gravelly.

“Uh, yeah, wow, yeah.”  Matt ran his hand through his hair and tried to catch his breath. 

John looked at him then his face slowly showed something that Matt hadn’t seen when John was crashing helicopters and never wanted to see again – uncertainty.  “I thought you were—”

“Yeah, yeah, I am,” Matt said, cutting off whatever John was going to call him.  He hated labels and, besides, it didn’t matter _what_ you were when you hadn’t gotten any sex with either gender in way too long.  Now the guy who’d saved his life a bazillion times in the last 12 hours wanted a blow-job.  It didn’t seem too much to ask.  “Sure, yeah, you just startled me.”

John’s face relaxed and he gave his wry smile.  “Woulda thought nothing would startle you by now.”

Matt smiled back.  “Guess not.”

John snagged a dirty, oil-streaked blanket and laid it on the floor.  Matt was oddly touched by the gesture.  Then John gave Matt a hard look.  “This doesn’t go outside this room.  This never happened.”

“Oo-kay,” Matt said slowly.

“I meant it, no jokes, no smart remarks, nothing.  Or you will regret it more than—”

“I got it, I got it.  Never would have thought you’d be in any closet.”

“I’m not,” John snapped.

“Okay, alright, sure.”  Matt held up his hands.  “No closet.”  _Just an empty gas station in the middle of nowhere with someone you just met._ “Now …”  Matt set down his bag and rubbed his hands on his jeans.  “Okay, it’s been a while, but …”  Matt kneeled on the floor in front of John and carefully put one hand on John’s cock.

John surprised him with a chuckle.  “It ain’t gonna bite you, kid.”

“Not so sure,” Matt said and licked his lips.  Bracing himself with one hand against John’s firm leg, he leaned forward and tentatively took the head of the enormous cock into his mouth.  The feel and taste of it flooded his senses with memories and he found himself sucking and his other hand stroking away.  Matt smiled around the cock and set to it. _Guess it’s like learning to program in Fortran – you learn once, do it a few times, and never think you’ll need it again, but suddenly someday you’re needing those skills and there they are._

After just a moment of noisy slurping, Matt discovered he was enjoying himself.  It was quite a thrill to make the seemingly implacable McClane murmur incoherently.  John’s strong hands drifted over Matt’s hair and down his neck then up again to his ears and face.   A warm glow settled into Matt’s groin, and he felt his own cock stir.  He’d leave it alone for now.

“Damn, damn,” John said abruptly.  “It’s not enough.”

Matt lifted his mouth from John’s cock and glared at him.  “Hey, I thought I was doing okay, considering—”

“You ever been fucked?”

Matt blinked.  “That’s a rather personal question.”

John raised his eyebrows and Matt realized the silliness of his response, considering he was holding John’s cock in his hand.  They’d already gone way past ‘personal’.

“Yeah, but a long time ago,” Matt admitted.  “Why, you wanna?”

“Yeah.”

“Just like that, huh?  No flowers or dinner first?”

“Not asking for a date, kid.”

Matt’s heart began to pound, but he managed a casual shrug.  “Ok, sure, why the hell not?”

John grinned, just like he had when he’d taken the helicopter down with a car.   Matt felt inordinately pleased that the thought of fucking him had made John just as thrilled.

“Protection?”  John asked.

“In my bag,” Matt responded, and hoped like mad that the condom package he had put in there ages ago hadn’t expired or disappeared.  “I think I’ve got some hand lotion in there too,” then added unnecessarily, “My hands get dry.”

John picked up the bag and began to rifle through it.   Matt was about to protest when John said something.  “‘Be good’ and ‘Resist temptation’.”

“What?” 

John continued and Matt realized that John was talking to himself. 

“I did all the right things,” John said.  “Got married, had kids, held down a job, saved lives sometimes.  And what do I get for it?  An ex-wife and kids who won’t talk to me.  A job that never ends.  And every once in a while, a whole shitload of people try to kill me.”  John pulled out a wrapped condom and looked at it, turning it over and over in his fingers.  “Always been in the wrong place at the wrong time.  Said the wrong things, annoyed the wrong people.”  He reached back into the bag.  “Now a whole lot of people are shooting at me and blowing things up and trying to do something bad and I gotta stop them again.  Just me and Daisy Duke here.  And why the hell did he have to call himself that?  Right away I picture him in tight little denim shorts.  Then the bombs and the bullets and the adrenaline is pounding and I’m trying not to let him get killed and he’s holding onto me and I know I’m screwed.  I’ve got such a bad hard-on that I can hardly run.”

“Wow, really?” Matt said then regretted breaking into this interesting monologue.

John gave him a wry smile, pulled out the hand lotion and set the bag back on the floor.  “Yeah.”

“People trying to kill you turns you on?  It’s just, what, an adrenal response?”

John didn’t answer, just kicked off his shoes and started pulling off his shirt.  It was an effective distraction as Matt stared at the bruises that covered one side of John’s torso.

“Oh, right, you jumped out of a car.”  Matt admired John’s chest and arms, muscular and both with their share of old scars and new marks.

John tossed his shirt aside and started unbuckling his belt.  He paused with his hands on his pants.  “You gonna join me or what?”

“Oh right,” Matt said, breaking out of his trance.  He started reluctantly  pulling off his shirt.  It hadn’t penetrated his brain that he’d need to get undressed in front of this stranger.  _You don’t mind him fucking you but care about getting naked?_   Matt chuckled to himself

John paused in stepping out of his pants, eyeing Matt. 

“No, no,” Matt said quickly.  “I’m not laughing at you, just the oddness of the situation.”

“That’s one word for it.”

“Yeah,” Matt agreed with another chuckle.  He finished getting undressed, unable to resist the urge to cover his crotch with his hands.  His cock felt totally outclassed.

“Let me see you, kid,” John said in a surprisingly gentle voice.

Matt put his hands up, then realized it looked like he was getting arrested and put them awkwardly by his side.

John grabbed Matt’s shoulder and pulled him close.  Matt didn’t know if John wanted to kiss him but quickly turned his head, feeling like a kiss would be entirely too romantic for the situation.   John just pulled him against his body, from thigh to chest.  The shock of the warmth of John’s body sent shivers through Matt.  John ran his hand down Matt’s back and nuzzled his hair.  He said softly into Matt’s ear, “I want to go slow, make it last, but we don’t have time.”

“No,” Matt stammered, unnerved by the gentle side of this man who faced danger so coolly and efficiently.  “I mean, yes, right.” 

John kissed Matt’s neck then released him with obvious reluctance.  He opened up the bottle of lotion and squirted some into his hand.   Matt watched him and swallowed, suddenly very nervous.

“How do you want …” Matt asked.

“Hands and knees,” John said without hesitation.  Matt wondered if John had been thinking about this for a while, even pictured it, fantasized about it.  It boggled Matt’s mind that John had been able to spare any thought for him, with all that had been going on.  Matt’s brain had been like an insane monkey since the first gunshot.

Slowly Matt got down on his hands and knees.  John rubbed lotion between his palms and Matt thought for some reason of how comfortably those hands held a gun.  John kneeled down and Matt tried not to tense up. 

“Relax,” John said, rubbing Matt’s lower back. 

“Did I mention it’s been a while?”

“Relax,” John repeated and stroked one finger between Matt’s ass cheeks.  Matt shivered. 

“Relax,” John said again,

“‘I have said it thrice,’” Matt mumbled. “‘What I tell you three times is true.’”

“Alice in Wonderland.”

Matt was so startled by this hardened police detective recognizing the quote that he hardly noticed as John nudged a finger into his asshole.  His attention was quickly recaptured, though, as John pushed in deeper. 

Matt groaned at the sensation, but still had to say, “The Hunting of the Snark, actually.”

“Smartass,” John said and rubbed his finger over Matt’s prostate.

Matt whimpered and felt his brains dribbling out his ears.  John chuckled and began to work in a second finger.  Matt tried to form some sort of comeback, but instead just whimpered some more.

“Just like that,” John murmured.  Matt began to feel pleasantly warm and pliable.

John withdrew his fingers and then Matt felt the head of John’s condom-covered cock press into him. 

“Oh, God,” Matt said, struggling to keep his relaxed state.

“Breathe.” John’s hands gripped Matt’s hips and pushed in deeper.

“Oh, right.  Breathe.  Forgot to …”

One last push and Matt felt the entirety of John’s cock buried inside him.  He whimpered and his legs buckled underneath him.  John held him effortlessly until his trembling legs could support him again. 

“You okay?” John asked.

Matt swallowed and managed to say, “Sure.  I’m just used to guys who are a lot bigger.”

John snorted.  “I’m sure you are.”

“Much bigger, huge even,” Matt muttered, his mouth on automatic as usual.  Every other iota of his body was focused on that tree trunk in his ass.

“Mm-hm,” John said and then slowly began to move.

Pleasure shot through Matt and his legs turned back into jelly.  He thought he’d been fucked before, he thought he’d known what to expect.  But it was the difference between being poked by a fumbling boy and being stroked by a strong and surprisingly skilled man.  John’s hands held his hips and let just the right amount of movement with each thrust so that they were moving together in perfect rhythm.   Each thrust sent a hot, sweet, throbbing wave through him. 

“God, you’re so damn fuckable,” John groaned.  “I knew it the minute I saw you.”

“Really?” Matt said.  He tried to turn his head around to look at John but couldn’t see his face.  “So it’s not just that I’m the nearest guy when the need struck?”

“Yeah,” John snapped.  “You’re fucking adorable.”

Matt frowned.  “When you say that, are you being sarcastic or—”

“Just shut up, already.”

“Hey, you started it.”

“I guess,”  John said with a low chuckle.  “I just need to _make_ you shut up.”  He slid one hand around Matt’s hip and then slowly wrapped his calloused hand around Matt’s cock, the thumb rubbing over the head.  It had been so long since a hand other than Matt’s touched his cock that Matt almost lost it right then.  He managed to hold back and save himself from total embarrassment.  John must have sensed how close Matt was because he stopped rubbing and just held Matt’s cock in his warm, solid hand.  That hand was still slick with lotion, and moved slightly with the movement from their dual breathing.

After a moment to let Matt regain his composure, John began to move again, his cock sliding inside Matt as Matt’s cock slid in John’s hand. 

“Oh, God,” Matt said fervently.  John started slow but quickly ramped up speed, driving into Matt with a sort of feverish urgency.  Every thrust was better than the previous one.

Matt was vaguely aware that he was chanting “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” to the rhythm of John’s thrusts.  He was so close but holding onto his control with every ounce of willpower he had.  He didn’t want it to end.

“Do it,” John said hoarsely.

The command broke Matt’s control and drove him into a back-arching, thrashing orgasm.  Distantly, he heard John groan and swear and felt John’s muscles tighten around him.  John slammed into him with short, uneven thrusts.   He kept going long after Matt had trembled to a halt.

Eventually, John slowed and stopped, his breath harsh against Matt’s skin.  He rubbed his cheek against Matt’s back.  “Thank you, Matthew.”

“Sure,” Matt replied faintly, still floating in the orgasmic abyss.  “Glad I could help.”

They stayed that way for a long moment.  John’s forehead pressed against Matt’s shoulder and John was _– no, there is no way that John McClane would be shaking.   Just trembling from the aftermath of adrenaline._

At last, John’s cock softened and slid out from Matt.  Matt felt an odd emptiness, doubled when John took his hand from Matt’s own soft cock.  They slow untangled themselves, neither seeming to be in the hurry that Matt knew they should be.  John rolled off his condom and tossed it into a broken trash can.  He handed Matt a clean rag to wipe himself.   While Matt did so, John pulled his underwear back on.

Without looking at him, John said, “Remember, this never happened.”

“What never happened?”  Matt said brightly.

John shot him a glance and got the rest of his clothes on.  Matt dressed slowly, feeling clumsy, like his body was unfamiliar.  He found himself poised with his jeans zipped halfway up, staring at nothing.  Blinking, he noticed that John had left the room and was standing outside, next to the car, looking away from him.  Matt contemplated John’s back for a moment, knowing now the muscles, strength and scars that were under that shirt.  He finished zipping himself up, picked up his bag, and left the echoing room.

They got back into the car and pulled back out onto the road.  Matt looked at John’s hands on the steering wheel then down at his own hands, which were fiddling with the strap to his bag.

After a moment of silence, Matt asked, “Do you have a plan for when we get to the power station?”

John gave a one-shouldered shrug. “See if anything is going on there.  If we’re lucky, we’ll just turn around and leave.  But I don’t think we’ll be getting lucky today.”

Matt swallowed the obvious response of that they’d both just gotten lucky, at least in the sexual sense.  Then he noticed that John’s eyes were resting on him and realized he’d been given a setup line on purpose.  John wanted to see if Matt could resist talking about what just happened.

Telling himself to stop underestimating John’s intelligence, Matt gave him a toothy smile. “I don’t think that’s a plan, _per se_.  That’s more of a strategy.”

John smiled back, showing that Matt had passed the test.  “So, what plan would you suggest?”

“Me?”  Matt said with exaggerated surprise.  “You tell me, you’re the cop.”

“True,” John nodded, wryly acknowledging that John had said a similar thing to Matt – ‘You tell me, you’re the criminal’- just hours but what seemed like days ago.  A smile still lingering on his strong face, John turned his eyes back to the road.

Also still smiling, Matt settled back into his seat.  John now seemed more calm, more focused and Matt felt somewhat smug that he’d been the cause of that serenity.  Now that they’d gotten that out of the way, they could continue on unburdened.

 _Yeah, right, Farrell.  Pretend that it was no big deal.  Pretend that you don’t still hear the rasp of his breath against your neck.  Pretend that every time you look at his hands you aren’t going to remember how they felt, wrapped around your cock as his body wrapped around yours, engulfing you.  Pretend that you still don’t feel him deep inside you, lighting up every nerve ending, turning your whole body into some sort of pleasure lightning rod.  Pretend that it wasn’t the most incredible sexual experience of your whole pathetic life and that you aren’t willing to follow John McClane into Hell to get him to do it again_.

Matt looked over at the man who sometime in the last day – sometime _before_ the sex – at this man in whose hands he’d put his trust and his life.  Then he thought about the Fire Sale and that it was just him and John against the heavily-armed people determined to bring about the collapse of civilization.

 _Good thing I’m willing to follow this man to Hell_ , Matt thought with a sense of dread but also an odd touch of pride.  _Because that place  is probably on today’s itinerary._ But the dread couldn’t overwhelm the pleasantly heavy satisfaction that still throbbed through his body.  He closed his eyes to better savor the feeling.  _If we’re going to Hell anyway, I might as well get a nap first._

 


End file.
